Rakeesh sah Tarna
Name: Rasha Rakeesh sah Tarna Race: Liontaur Occupation: Paladin, adventurer Residence: Tarna in East Fricana, traveled to Shapeir, Silmaria, and Thebes Family: Married to Kreesha mar Asha, brother of Rajah sah Tarna, father of Reeshaka dar Kreesha and Shakra sah Tarna Rakeesh was the ruler of Tarna for years, until the Demon Wizard invaded. Though Rakeesh and Kreesha and the army of Tarna were able to repel the invasion, Rakeesh abdicated the throne to his brother and set out across Glorianna to become a Paladin. During these travels, he found himself in Thebes where he befriended Logos. Also during these travels, he acquired the flaming sword Soulforge. Before long, he returned to Tarna, just in time to defend the kingdom against the next demonic invasion. He led the armies of Tarna, and battled the Demon Wizard himself. Though the battle was won, the Demon Wizard injured the liontaur's leg, shattering the bone and wounding it with such powerful venoms that even the most powerful magic could not fully heal the wound. When the trouble in Raseir began, the Sultan Harun al-Rashid called upon Rakeesh to come lend his hand in solving the problems. Though Rakeesh came, he was little help. It was here that he met and befriended Devon Aidendale. (If the player is a fighter, Rakeesh lends the hero Soulforge to defeat the earth elemental.) Rakeesh tried to guide Devon into becoming a paladin as well. (If the player wishes to become a paladin, he returns the sword to Rakeesh without being reminded.) After Ad Avis' death, Aziza informed Rakeesh and Devon that Kreesha had contacted her with fears that a World Gate had opened in East Fricana and the demons were threatening Tarna once more and that war between the Simbani and the Leopardmen was looming. Uhura and Simba joined them in going to East Fricana and helping to stop the war. Rakeesh introduced Devon to Rajah, the Council of Judgement, and to Laibon Mkubwa of the Simbani so that he could begin his mission of peace. As Devon continued, Rakeesh offered what guidance he could. When Devon finally brought about the peace negotiations, Rakeesh was the first to realize that the Leopardman Chieftain was possessed by a demon. As soon as the Chieftain had been killed by Yesufu, Rakeesh gathered what allies he could and rushed to Kreesha, seeking a way for her to teleport them to Devon's side. They appeared in the Lost City just after Devon had dispelled the demon in Reeshaka. Rakeesh healed his wounded daughter and then set up a rear defense with Uhura as the rest of the group went on towards the World Gate. When Devon returned from battling the Demon Wizard, Rakeesh sensed danger but not in time to stop Devon from being spirited away by dark magic. While Devon was gone, Rakeesh was contacted by Logos. He traveled to Silmaria, where he recommended finding Devon to help with the situation there. He sponsored Devon in the Rites of Rulership, and told him of the Ring of Truth which he believed could help discover the mastermind of the plot. Before long, however, Bruno tried to attack Devon. Rakeesh, sensing the danger, warned Devon to duck. Rakeesh was hit with the poisoned dagger. Devon administered poison cure pills immediately, which saved the paladin's life. Despite the best efforts of Shakra, Salim Nafs, Julanar, and Devon Rakeesh did not recover until too late to aid in fight against the Dragon of Doom. Memorable Quotes: *"A paladin can only be judged by the results of his actions." *"The way of the Paladin is to seek to know that which truly is. The Paladin strives to learn his own inner nature and that of others. The Paladin does whatever needs to be done to bring light to the world. Not for glory, not for gain, the Paladin Becomes a Paladin because it is his Will." External Links: Quest for More Glory; Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:Liontaurs Category:Kings Category:Paladins Category:Allies Category:Allies (QfG) Category:QfG3 Characters Category:QfG2 Characters Category:QfG5 Characters Category:Inhabitants of Tarna Category:Inhabitants of Silmaria Category:Inhabitants of Shapeir Category:Adventurers Guild Category:Quest for Glory Characters Category:Males